1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a new intravenous catheter package for use in health care applications and, in particular, to a package for a needle of a catheter so as to prevent the needle from accidently injuring a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, catheters range in length form 3/4" to 21/2" which are packaged in sterile plastic and paper containers measuring 1-51/2". After the IV catheter has been removed from the package and inserted into a vein, the needle is removed and should be disposed of since it may be contaminated. However, since the IV catheter must be connected to an IV tubing immediately after insertion, the needle is frequently placed on the floor or mattress which poses a dangerous situation.
The Critikon Company has a plastic cover for sliding over the needle as it is removed, but such device is relatively complicated and expensive. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,354, 4,927,018, 4,921,096, 4,643,722, 4,917,243, French Patent 485,740, British Patent 715,350 and French Patent 1,474,882.